


Wildfire

by evilwriter37



Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Drug Use, Frottage, LSD, M/M, Modern AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Dagur gets Hiccup to try LSD.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743505
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Free Space (Drug Use)

“Are you sure about this?” Hiccup asked as Dagur handed him the tablet. 

“Positive,” Dagur said. He put his own tablet on his tongue. “Done it before and it’s loads of fun.”

Hiccup looked at the small tablet sitting in his palm. He’d never really done drugs before. He’d had some marijuana of course, but that was very different from this.  _ This  _ was LSD. 

“What if I have a bad trip?” Hiccup asked.

“Then I’ll help you through it.”

“Okay… But won’t you be tripping as well?”

“You worry too much. Just take it.”

So, trusting his boyfriend, Hiccup opened his mouth and put the tablet on his tongue. It was tasteless as it dissolved.

“Now what?” Hiccup asked.

“Takes about 20 minutes,” Dagur answered. “In the meantime I thought we could…” He paused in his speech and wiggled his eyebrows at him in a suggestive manner.

“You want to have sex on LSD?” Hiccup asked for clarification. 

“Yeah, it’ll be fun!” Dagur came closer on the couch. They were in his basement, where he’d set up an entertainment room with a tv and computers. Hiccup always liked Dagur’s basement. Dagur put a hand on Hiccup’s thigh over his jeans. 

Hiccup smiled at Dagur. “I suppose it will be.” He came in and kissed him on the mouth, and at first it was a gentle kiss. But then it turned hot and heavy, open-mouthed. Hiccup tugged at Dagur’s unruly red hair.

For now, they just made out, keeping their clothes on even. Dagur seemed to want to take this slow, to want to really get down to it when the LSD started taking effect. Hiccup wondered what his trip would be like, what such potent drugs would feel like. Though, he wondered where the drugs had come from. He knew Dagur was a druggie and an alcoholic, but sometimes he had to wonder where he got the stuff.

Hiccup put a hand on Dagur’s chest, pulled away for a moment. “Where’d you get this stuff anyway?”

“I know a guy.”

“Mm hm. I see.”

Dagur tilted his head, kissed at the side of Hiccup’s jaw, and Hiccup liked that very much. He sighed, tilted his head for Dagur so that he could reach better. Dagur had one hand on his hip, the other over his thigh. Hiccup was beginning to get hard, his jeans feeling too tight around his groin. A quick look showed a bulge in Dagur’s pants as well. 

Their clothes slowly came off and landed in a heap on the floor. They kept kissing, touching each other, but not too much, both wanting to tease the other. Hiccup ran his hands over Dagur’s broad chest and arms, very much liking his physique. He often wondered what Dagur liked about his, but now wasn’t the time to ask. 

There was suddenly a soaring feeling in Hiccup’s stomach and chest, like euphoria spreading through his nerves. He sighed at it, looped an arm around the back of Dagur’s neck, lips close.

“I think… I think it’s taking effect,” Hiccup panted.

“Yeah, mine too.” Dagur met him in the eye, and his pupils were widening, even as Hiccup watched. It was a crazy thing to see, and Hiccup giggled. Though, his giggle was soon buried by Dagur’s lips. 

As they continued kissing and touching each other, Hiccup felt his skin tingling. It was like the world was pounding in on him, leaving no space for anything but Dagur and what he was feeling. Looking at Dagur was strange. He seemed to drift in and out of his spot on the couch, so it was a little difficult for Hiccup to find and grab his cock. He was happy when he did. Dagur grabbed at Hiccup’s with a groan. 

“ _ Hiccup _ .”

Hiccup loved hearing his name like that, especially right now. The sound seemed to reverberate inside his head. 

They moved to the carpeted floor, Hiccup underneath Dagur, who was lavishing his body with kisses. Each kiss brought fire sparking to life in his nerves. He moaned, grabbed at Dagur’s arms. The world was rocking pleasantly underneath him, lulling him and exciting him all at the same time. His cock was hard and dripping, eager for sex. Everything inside him felt like electricity and fire. 

Their movements were slow, both taking in the wonder of the high and the feel of being with each other. Their hands were clumsy, their kisses the same way. But each touch sparked Hiccup with pleasure that just spread through the rest of his body like a wildfire. He clutched at Dagur and moaned.

They didn’t have anal sex. They couldn’t when they were so high and clumsy like this. Instead, Dagur took both their cocks in his hand, pressing them together, and began thrusting. The pleasure made Hiccup see stars in his vision. He moaned loudly, as Dagur was the only one around to hear. Dagur was loud too, cursing, groaning, grunting, and Hiccup liked all of it. It made him sound animalistic. 

Hiccup was filled with euphoria, not just from the sex, but from the LSD as well. He’d never experienced anything remotely like this before. He just laid his head back and stared at Dagur. His hair looked like flames and Hiccup reached out to touch it to see if he would burn. He didn’t, and that made his mouth open in wonder. 

He came rather quickly with the euphoria from the drug. Dagur did too, around the same time as him. Hiccup shouted, grabbed onto Dagur, dug his nails in, maybe even enough to draw blood. Dagur hissed and swore. 

Then Dagur rolled off of him, and they were left staring at each other in awe. Dagur’s hair was still flickering like a fire. 

“How was that?” Dagur asked. His voice sounded like music.

Hiccup hummed delightedly. “Excellent.” He put his hands on his stomach, just stared up at the ceiling. He felt like he could stare past it and out into the sky and space beyond. “Absolutely excellent.” 


End file.
